Return to the Mountain of Light
by Dusk Reaper
Summary: [Discontinued] Milla reluctantly returns to the Castle after five circlings of keeping peace among her people. At the Castle, Milla finds that many changes have occured among everyone in it. And another adventure awaits her. Read and review!
1. Arrival

~Disclaimer: I do not own Seventh Tower or any of these characters. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with ideas for Milla's return. Others probably have better stories that this. Everything here is practically Garth Nix's. ~  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1- Arrival  
  
It never really entered into my head why I decided to come back. My promise to him had bound me to return, despite my own wishes. As it was, I set sail for the Mountain of Light.  
  
As Milla Talon-Hand, War-Chief of the Icecarls, and the Living Sword of Asteyr, my duty included being the keeper of peace among my people, and restoring tranquility to the chaos caused by the meddling of the shadow, Sharrakor. This immense burden upon me kept me away from the castle for five circlings. Not that I had cared. Regardless of my promise, I was reluctant to come back. Why I did not wish to return, I still do not know. Yet here I was, at the foot of the Mountain of Light, gazing at the glittering castle. The Veil glimmered above it, like a dark shadow of a predator above its prey.  
  
"You should sleep, Milla."  
  
I turned from my place at the stern and met the face of Ebbitt, Tal's great- uncle. As usual, he was covered in at least six different coats of Selski fur and the gold pot he refused to remove from his head. This time, he wore a rainbow of fur colors, making him look rather conspicuous in the white snow. He moved constantly to gain more warmth, giving outsiders the impression that he desperately needed the lavatory. Poor Ebbitt. You would think after 5 circlings upon the snow, he would be already accustomed to the temperature. Unfortunately, Ebbitt had spent more time in the warmth of the castle, and never got use to the cold, or the rumbling of the ship upon the surface. He said it reminded him of the times Tal or Gref would tumble all of his furniture down by accident.  
  
"I cannot sleep, Ebbitt," I replied, sighing. "I dread the coming of tomorrow."  
  
Ebbitt stopped running and hopping. "But sleep should bring you a nice rest from your day's work," he said. "And you don't want to come to the castle looking as if a Merwin yanked on your face to give you stretch-long bags under your eyes," he added.  
  
I scowled. "Thanks, Ebbitt."  
  
He grinned angelically. "Anytime," he responded. Then he dragged me off to my room and locked me in.  
  
Inside my chamber, I stayed upon my bed, and time passed until sleep claimed me.  
  
Dreams slid into my mind. Lucid dreams had been a curse of mine since my youth. Now, I sat on my throne, glancing at the moving Icecarls around me. None said a word to me, but moved on. Next to me, a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Restless now, are we, War- Chief?"  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled. "You know Malen, you have some strange timings to speak to me."  
  
"True," she replied, "But you know I always have a message to deliver."  
  
"What's the message?" I asked, turning to her.  
  
"The entire castle knows of your return and are preparing the place to show you of the greatness of the place due to the rule under the Emperor. The Emperor has planned a festival for you and your people. Supposedly, the event will be very grand. Though I doubt Tal himself thought of the idea. It was most likely Clovil's."  
  
I looked away and glanced at the floor, too shocked to reply. I had not realized that so many already knew of my people's coming.  
  
Malen gazed at me. Then she spoke, her voice filled with reassurance. "I did not tell them. Another Crone must have. Nevertheless, do not worry. Your arrival is to be celebrated as deserved. Now sleep, Milla. A long day awaits you."  
  
My eyes snapped open. I scrambled out of bed and performed my daily routine of morning exercises. After my cleansing, I grabbed clean clothes and Ursek furs and brushed my tangled wires of hair. I despised looking my best, but if I was going to be stared at by a castle full of people, I might as well look nice. I slid my boots on, placed my circlet on my head, and grabbed my swords.  
  
Running outside, I glimpsed the Shield Mothers and their forces. All were on their ships, preparing for the sail to the castle. All were dressed nicely also. I guess they all assumed that something big would happen. I nodded to them, and the ship's anchors were lifted. The ships lurched- I saw Ebbitt stumble- and our journey began.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Two hours later, our ships docked, and I stood in front of the Icecarls. The Crones were lined right behind me, and Ebbitt stood next to me. The vast doors of the castle opened before us, and I walked in with a dignified air. My people followed.  
  
A huge storm of applause greeted us in our entrance. People were crowded behind velvet ropes, cheering with all their hearts. Ahead of us, I saw the embassy of Crones, with Malen near them. I strode over to them, bowed, and clapped my fists. They nodded in return, and began to speak to the Crone Mothers. Malen, however, spoke to me.  
  
"Come with me," she whispered, and began to walk off to a different room. I glanced at Ebbitt, who had heard also, and he shrugged. Two of his multiple coats fell off from his shoulders with the shrug. I rolled my eyes, and ran after Malen. I looked back to see Ebbitt randomly handing the two coats to people as he ran behind me. I sighed, turned back, and nearly crashed into the now stationary Malen.  
  
She motioned for Ebbitt and me to enter after her, and I nodded, Ebbitt bobbing his head up and down repeatedly. I shot him a look, and he ceased. Malen grinned at his antics and slipped in the room. Five seconds later, I poked my head inside, Ebbitt stumbling and crashing inside.  
  
A loud whoop rang from the room. I laughed when I saw the people inside. Clovil, Gill, Ferek, Inkie, and Bennem were all draped around a lumpy couch, wrinkling what I assumed to be their best clothes. Clovil and Bennem had stood to help Ebbitt up from the floor, and then noise exploded.  
  
"Look! It's Milla!" cried Bennem, abruptly rising from his chair to greet me.  
  
"You got TALL." said an awestruck Ferek, who was leaning his head backwards just to glance at my face.  
  
"WHERE'S TAL?" yelled Clovil, sticking his neck out of the doorway to yell at some random passerby outside.  
  
"OWW." whined Ebbitt, clutching his leg.  
  
"Clovil, you idiot, don't bother every single passerby outside! You're scaring them!" scolded Gill, running over to slap Clovil across the head.  
  
"OW! Fine! Geez woman.Don't need to whap me." muttered Clovil, rubbing his head and returning to his seat.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did-" Gill's voice faltered.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
Everyone looked up at the last remark. Milla stopped fending off the others and blinked.  
  
There, at the doorway with an expression of amusement and confusion, stood Tal.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: I'm going to make more chapters soon, depending on how well people think of it. Please review! 


	2. Long Time No See

Chapter 2- Long Time No See  
  
"TAL!!!"  
  
Tal had barely entered the room before he was engulfed with hugs from the former Freefolk. You would think that they had not seen him only twenty minutes ago. Only Malen, Ebbitt, and I separated ourselves from the sudden embraces filling the room. Living with Icecarls did not really leave us to be accustomed to such displays of affection. Moreover, I really do not see the purpose of them.  
  
Ebbitt, after becoming bred to the Icecarl ways after the circling, became rather taken aback when Tal embraced him all of a sudden. Malen smiled faintly at the sight, while I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. As the former Freefolk rejoiced over Tal, I ignored them and spoke with Malen.  
  
"What happened after I departed the Castle?" I asked, trying to block the loud whoops coming from Clovil, who apparently had gotten over his whacking from Gill.  
  
"A great change has swept over the people here," replied Malen softly, gesturing to the celebration in the main hall. "No longer is there a barrier between the people about their place, for the Underfolk are no more and the former Chosen have accepted that they are not better than others."  
  
Half an hour later, we were ambling down the hallway towards the chamber Malen had prepared for me. As she spoke of the events in the Castle, I smiled and glanced around the laughing people passing us by. It felt much more different now than the past. No Aeniran shadows flickered around us, no Chosen making an attempt on my life, no Red Rays of Destruction nearly blasting me to pieces.yes. A great revolution had transpired here.  
  
Malen interrupted my thoughts. "I must go now," she informed me. "I have my duties with the arriving Crones. Already I am late."  
  
"Of course," I nodded. "Go on ahead. Don't want the Crones biting your head off."  
  
Malen grinned and clapped her fists. Then she hastened through the corridors, dodging between the passerbies. I shook my head carefully as I watched her leave. Malen's behavior was a lot less rigid than the other Crones, but I could not help but wonder why they never reprimanded her. Maybe they just found it as a phase.  
  
I reached the doorway to my compartment and unlocked it with the proper series of light patterns from my Sunstone. Indigo.blue.white.red.a click in the doorknob told me the door was now open. I entered the room and collapsed on the bed. It had already been a long day. Yet, sleep was not granted to me. I still had to return to the celebration and greet the people, and a banquet was to be held in my honor later tonight. I settled for deep meditation.  
  
A soft knock on the door unsettled my contemplations. Was I ever going to have a time for myself? "Enter." I answered.  
  
The door opened and Tal's head poked through. "You okay?" he asked. "You left with Malen as soon as I got to that room there. No hello for me? Meanie."  
  
I blinked. Dark take it he had noticed. "It wasn't you.It was.Clovil." It was half-true. I think.  
  
He nodded carefully and sat in one of the chairs near the bed. "So.uhh.you look different. As in good.I mean.never mind.Erm.Long time no see?" He looked away.  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Nice save there, oh Emperor of the Castle. Watch what you say."  
  
He grinned rather sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted." I replied. "It was nothing anyway. Besides, you look different too."  
  
It was true. I guess both of us had changed. Actually, come to think of it, nothing had changed for me except my fighting skills, my weapon, my height, and my hair, which was down to my back now. Tal, however, had grown rather tall, his hair was still all over the place on his head, and-, and I don't know. He just seemed different.  
  
He gave a mischievous smile. "Well, War-Chief, as leaders of our people, I think we should go to the hall and actually speak to them. Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be." 


	3. Surprises at Every Turn

A/N: What do you know- I finally updated. Yay go me! Thank you to all who left a review!  
  
Chapter 3- Surprises at every turn  
  
Tal and I walked silently down the halls of the former Violet level, heading downstairs to the feast. We did not speak for quite some time, but for some odd reason, Tal kept giving me strange looks. I shrugged this off, and continued to look around the castle.  
  
Tal broke the awkward stillness. "So, umm, Milla."  
  
"That's my name," I said nonchalantly, carefully glancing at my Sunstone ring.  
  
He gave me a sarcastic look, and I silenced. "I was wondering if you knew what would take place in the following days from now," said Tal.  
  
"Not really," I replied, "but Malen might inform me of them later."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why do you ask?" I questioned, turning to face him.  
  
"I assumed that you wouldn't."  
  
"You assume too much."  
  
"Dark take you. Anyways, Clovil has been so kind to plan everything out for me," pronounced Tal sardonically, "that he made a grand ball, a banquet, a light show, and pretty much the whole works. So prepare for a long month ahead of you."  
  
"I look forward to it," I answered smoothly, smiling and struggling to restrain myself from wincing. A whole month of being creeped out by Clovil's ideas. Lucky me.  
  
Tal grinned as if he knew what I was thinking. "Hey, he's making me go to these too, so you can complain all you want. But he's very persistent on these things. I complained the moment he suggested them and he whacked me with a throw pillow."  
  
I laughed. You had to admit, Clovil could be really determined to get his way, especially if he had to whack the Emperor to get it through. "Has anyone else tried to stop him- without getting slapped with a pillow?" I asked.  
  
He chuckled. "Gill protested the loudest, and he threw the pillow at her. Naturally, it started some sort of pillow war. Feathers were flying everywhere."  
  
"That's er- interesting."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Hey, you two!" A voice shouted.  
  
"Darkness take it," muttered Tal, as he turned around. I laughed to myself.  
  
Clovil was running towards us and beaming. "I finally found the missing lovebirds!"  
  
My laughter died right there. I scowled at him. Unfortunately for him, he never noticed, but got right to the point, for once.  
  
"You guys should really hurry up! The Crones and the Castlefolk are wondering where you are! And if you come any later, you're going to need one heck of a story to explain to them why you haven't been there from the start. And it's going to look mighty suspicious if they find that both of you were together," Clovil teased, and then he quickly darted off.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," I muttered.  
  
"I'll give him a second," responded Tal.  
  
Then as if on cue, both of us chased after Clovil, who turned his head, mouthed 'uh oh', and ran for his life.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
At the feast, I sat down in my seat at the high table, but ate very little. Malen sat next to me, along with the Freefolk, and we discussed current events in our worlds. Malen seemed very bitter about something, and I told myself to remember to ask her later. Gill seemed to notice something too, and she shot me a look. I nodded, and resumed my scanty eating.  
  
After the dinner, I ventured back to the halls with the Freefolk, Malen, Tal, and Ebbitt. Despite the late hour of the night, we had all decided to talk a bit about the past circlings. Why they decided to choose my room to talk in, I will never know. As we were walking, Malen carried Ferek on her back, both laughing as she swayed from his weight. Clovil was chatting animatedly with Ebbitt, Gill with me, and Tal with Bennem. Inkie remained as silent as ever.  
  
Neither of us saw the dark shape before us, until Malen crashed right into it. Malen gasped as the hood fell from the person's face.  
  
"Crow," whispered Malen, gasping as he collapsed in her arms.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bennem carried Crow as we rushed him to the Crones for healing. We waited anxiously for any signs of consciousness for half the night, until he began to stir. Malen and Bennem glanced at him, hoping for him to awaken soon. Crow's face was a deathly white, and a multiple scars grazed his arms and sides. He still retained his feathered cap, but his Sunstone and knife was missing from him.  
  
Crow's eyes fluttered opened. Then he groaned and rubbed his head, which was bleeding profusely and wrapped in a cloth. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"That is what we wish to learn about, Crow," replied Malen, looking confused.  
  
"I can't remember what happened," muttered Crow, closing his eyes, "It's fading away from my head."  
  
All of us waited on bated breath, hoping to hear what Crow would say. None of us however, expected his eyes to darken into a demonic black, and a harsh voice from the past to emit from his lips.  
  
"I will return, Crone. For shadows never truly die."  
  
Crow's eyes returned to his warm honey color, and his body slackened. He collapsed once more, falling in Malen's arms, leaving us bewildered and frightened. Tal, Malen, and I all shot each other a stunned gasp. Then Tal breathed the name we could not speak.  
  
"Sharrakor."  
  
**********  
  
Later that night, Malen, Tal, and I were conversing in my room to discuss the words of Sharrakor. Malen insisted on discussing the Crones, Tal wished to talk to Crow further, Ebbitt was pacing around the room, and I was already planning in case of a war.  
  
"Ebbitt," I called, motioning him to come, "may I see the Codex, please?"  
  
Ebbitt halted mid step and crashed into Tal, who was leaning against my bedpost. The silvery Codex slithered away from him to the floor, changing into the large silver pillar. I asked it to show me many maps, while Malen communed with the Crones. I sketched the intricate maps from the Codex, and was so intent on it, that I was startled when I picked up snatches of Tal and Ebbitt's conversation.  
  
"We're only friends, Uncle!" exclaimed Tal.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it." I could just imagine Ebbitt grinning widely.  
  
"Well you're seeing things," huffed Tal. Through the corner of my eye, I saw him cross his arms and look away. I wondered what they were talking about, but continued to draw.  
  
Malen coughed. All of us turned to her, waiting for the Crones' decision. Despite Tal's role as Emperor, I knew he would follow the Crones' orders to prevent war between our people. Again. Malen's eyes remained cloudy, and then she spoke with the massed voices of the Crones.  
  
"Sharrakor will be a great threat to all if released once more. Stop his return in any way possible, and we will do what we can to prevent the shadow from gaining power. Be discreet, and do not let the people know."  
  
The voices faded, and Malen sank in the bed. "I hate carrying the Voice," she muttered.  
  
"Practice makes perfect," suggested Tal.  
  
"But no one is perfect," snapped Malen.  
  
Tal opened his mouth then shut it, at lost for a retort. He scowled, and resumed his spot at my bedpost, making faces at the back of Malen's head. Malen sighed, and sat up. "It's getting late," she yawned, "I will retreat to my own chambers now, and consider the problem. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Malen," I said, clapping my fists and bowing. She returned it.  
  
One by one, everyone exited from my room. Ebbitt dragged the obstinate Codex away, and Tal slowly stood, raising an eyebrow as he watched his comical great-uncle struggle with the silvery Codex. Assuming they would exit shortly, I flopped onto my bed, closing my eyes. I heard Ebbitt curse and mumble a hasty goodbye.  
  
Unbeknownst to me as I traveled into my world of dreams, Tal hesitated at the doorway, watching my sleeping form on the bed. He sighed, walked towards me softly, and placed the blanket over me. "Sweet dreams, Milla," whispered Tal.  
  
The door swung silently behind Tal as he disappeared. Then, in the shadows, my eyes snapped open in wonder.  
  
************************  
  
At the other side of the Castle, Malen padded gently through the corridors. Despite what she had alleged, Malen was not heading for her chamber to sleep. She would have gone the opposite direction from her current path. No, I knew where Malen would visit.  
  
Crow.  
  
In our battle with Sharrakor, I had been knocked unconscious by the monster. Yet I had still been able to witness Crow's supposed death over the pyre. Everyone had watched him plunge to his doom with Sharrakor, and I caught the reactions of Tal and Malen. Tal had been stunned and unable to move, but Malen- Malen had looked heartbroken. While Tal was conversing with the Old Khamsoul on the pyre, Malen stared at the ground, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. This conversation was bound to be interesting then.  
  
Malen eased the infirmary door open, and went to Crow. Her footsteps were light, yet as she approached his bed, Crow rustled in his sleep, as if he could sense her presence. Malen sat upon the chair next to his mattress and gazed on his sleeping form. A bruise continued to bleed slowly on his head, and the blood had dripped to form a dark stain on his cloak. Malen quickly noticed this, and blotted the blood from his face with the end of her sleeve. As she moved her arm away, she heard him speak, though his eyes were still closed.  
  
"You're supposed to be sleeping, Malen."  
  
Crow eased his eyes open smirk, only to see Malen grinning right back at him.  
  
"So are you," replied Malen easily.  
  
"Well, when you're bruised and in pain, it can be difficult to sleep, can it not?"  
  
Malen pulled her slim medicine pack out, and said softly," Pain only tells us what must be healed before the worst can happen."  
  
She began to place an unidentifiable powder on the wound and instantly, the pain lessened on Crow's forehead, and the blood clotted. Crow smiled as he looked up at her and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," answered Malen, running her fingers over the scar. The scar had been deep, causing her to wonder what had happened. She jumped as Crow's hand closed over hers.  
  
"Don't worry, Malen," whispered Crow, "I'll explain everything later. Go to sleep."  
  
Malen continued to look at him with worried eyes. Yet Crow just kissed the knuckles of her hand and repeated, "Rest. I will explain later. Promise."  
  
Malen stood and bid him good night. But the anxious thoughts did not leave her through the night. 


	4. Clarifications of Insanity

A/N: ^^ Hi again! Here's the fourth chapter to this story. Enjoy! All reviews are welcome, even flames, because they tell me what I'm doing wrong. And I just remembered that I have not placed any disclaimers in this story. So I'd like to say that the characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful author, Garth Nix. Crow's reincarnation is not even MY idea. 'Twas Eriko Myoujin's brilliant mastermind. And I'll shut up now.

Chapter 4- Clarifications of Insanity

Being in the Castle had its benefits and drawbacks. For one, I would not have to leave my chamber encumbered by Selski fur, and the ground would at least be stable- not rocking and scraping from icy ground. Talks with Shield Mothers did not occur every day either, for they were exploring the ways of the Castlefolk.

The drawbacks were more multiple than the profits. There were the numerous amounts of people meandering through the Castle, whispering about my deeds. Then there was the part of being confined in this place. Despite the Ruin Ship's travel through the Ice, the place was home to me. I was able to leave the ship and look upon the world around me. Here, I was trapped in the walls of the Castle, incapable of leaving.

A strange sight I had seen while I was here was what the Chosen called a funeral. People had been mourning at a lifeless body inside a box they termed a "casket." Sadness was discernible as I stepped in the room. I pitied the people the man had left behind, but I did not understand why they encased him in a tomb and did not let him see the Ice. 

But the oddest sight I witnessed was Malen walking blindly through the halls as if she could sense her current location, or her destination. "Crone Malen?" I called, running to her. She looked weary, as if some burden was upon her.

She clapped her fists automatically. "Good day, War-Chief."

"The day does not seem too pleasant for you, though, Malen." I glanced at her. Her azure eyes were empty.

"It is nothing."

"Malen, what is bothering you?"

Finally, she lowered her head and sighed. "Can we speak in private? This talk should not be heard in public."

Once we were in an empty chamber and locked it, I asked her again. "What happened?"

Malen took a deep breath, then began. "I spoke to Crow last night."

"And?"

"He was still fatigued. I glimpsed a deep wound on his head, worse than the cut Tal gave him five circlings ago. He would not speak of it, but promised to explain to me later." Her face showed that his answer had not been to her liking. I looked thoughtful.

"Did you heal the wound?" I asked.

"Yes, but what chilled my heart was the wound."

"Why?"

"It had not been there before I visited."

"What?" I hissed.

"The wound," she repeated. "I nursed him back to health before our meeting. The gash looked deadly, and I am positive I left that room earlier with him bloodless on the outside."

I closed my eyes. "We should talk to him now."

Again, Malen avoided my eyes. "I fear what lies inside him, Milla," she whispered. "The shadow breeds within."

I opened my mouth to speak and was interrupted by sniffling. "Malen?"

This time she glanced up. "What?"

Her eyes were dry. "What is that noise?" I stood and followed the noise. In the corner, I found a small figure. "Ferek!" I cried, kneeling to him. "Why do you weep?"

Malen stood also and went to him. "What's wrong, Ferek?" she asked soothingly. She hugged him comfortingly and wiped the tears trickling from his cheek. He stared at her, eyes teary. 

"Is Crow okay?" asked the boy. His lip was trembling, and Malen rocked him in her arms. 

"Crow is ill at the moment, Ferek," answered Malen. "We think his problem is worse, though."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Then a thought occurred to me. "How long were you listening, Ferek?" I asked.

"The whole time," he replied honestly, a small, innocent smile on his face.

"Umm, why, may I ask?" 

He gazed at the Crone and me disbelievingly and blinked. "This is my room."

I need to choose my meeting places more carefully.

******************************************

Malen sent Ferek to find Tal, and to order him to head immediately to the infirmary. Ferek sped off, and the young Crone watched him with a smile. "You are really fond of him, aren't you, Malen?" I asked.

She continued to smile wistfully. "He comforts me sometimes," she said. "Almost like the little brother I never had."

I did not answer, but thought on her words. I had never really known my family, and grew up learning from the Shield Mothers and the Crone of the Far-Raiders. Yet, Malen must have lived a life of solitude as well, for her mother was a Shield Mother, and would have been gone on errands from the Crones. The Castle must have shown Malen the intimacy of the families living here. 

Walking to the infirmary took longer than Malen and I had thought. We seemed to have taken several wrong turns as we ambled through the corridors with our heads in the clouds. Regardless of her long period here, Malen was apparently notorious among the Castlefolk for getting lost. As I was one of the main guests of the Castle, we found no difficulty in finding ecstatic people to assist us to the room.

By the time we arrived at the infirmary, Tal, Ebbitt, and the rest of the Freefolk were already comfortable in their seats. Malen and I strode in with straight faces, struggling not to burst out laughing on our belated entrance, and the expressions from everyone as they saw us.

Crow, Tal, Ebbitt, and Ferek were staring at us with a mix of confusion and wonder; Gill was attempting not to explode from laughter, and Clovil merely sighing. Inkie still looked nonpluss.

"Did you get lost again, Malen?" Clovil asked, glancing at her shrewdly.

Shifty look from Malen. Then she gave a wide innocent look and an exaggerated smile. "Maybe."

At this, Gill and I lost it. We started laughing insanely, with no particular idea why. Neither, it seemed, did the boys. Tal and Crow looked at us as if we were out of our minds. Ebbitt was grinning and had the look that stated, "Alas! Friends!" Ferek scratched his head, and Clovil raised an eyebrow. I saw a hint of a smile in Inkie.

The door opened and Bennem entered with a lunch cart. He halted as he saw Gill, Malen, and me dying with mirth on the bed next to Crow's. "Uhh, what just happened?" he asked.

"These girls have officially gone mad," mouthed Clovil to Bennem. 

Bennem looked to Ebbitt for confirmation. Ebbitt shrugged. That pretty much settled it for Bennem. If Ebbitt of all people thought we were nuts, then it was serious.

Meanwhile, Crow watched behind them as they laughed. 'Foolish mortals,' he thought. 'Be careful when you turn your back on me.' He smirked, and resumed a believable, blank look.

I however, noticed the evil glint in his eye as he drew his dagger surreptitiously. 

******************************************

A/N: I love cliff-hangers. Sorry to leave the story like that, but I wanted to leave a little suspense for once. I will update once I type up my fifth chapter. Technically, I don't really know how long this story will grow on to be, so stay tuned if you feel like it. Once again, please review! Thanks to all of those that did:

Eriko Myoujin/ Word of a Sayre: I did at least one thing you requested of me to do- the Ferek and Malen moment. Crow and Malen will have more conversations soon, but as for Tal and Milla: O.O; Meep. We'll see.

Scott: Whoops…guess I made a mistake there, huh? Thanks for pointing it out! And Scott- do you REALLY think that I would leave you out of this?

Danica Kai: *chokes from hug* Thanks, Dani. You should read the Seventh Tower series- they're awesome. Whenever you feel like it, I'll let you borrow my books. And don't give me the notebook- I'll ruin the whole story.

LMB: Why thank you ^.^; For all the reviewer's sake's, I updated. Hope you like the new chapters as well.

elvesmagic010: Glad you liked it! I hope you continue to read the other chapters as well. Your review made me actually type up the chapter three.

noc: Wow- your review spontaneously appeared on my email, and then my mind started poking me to review. Thanks noc- you told me to make this chapter. Inspiration did come from the least expected- like your review.


	5. Surrounding Darkness

**A/N**: Ideas seem to be dying with each chapter. To continue this story or to not? –That is the question. Eh, maybe I will. Just for the sake of Eriko not hitting me with a pan. o.O; Now that would hurt me rather immensely. But I can smack her back because she hasn't updated hers in forever. *pokes her*  

**Disclaimer**: Monkeys rule the world. Pandas sing. Therefore, I own this. No? Fine then, I don't own this. All the characters belong to Garth Nix, the creator of the whole "Seventh Tower" series, and like I said last chapter, Crow's reincarnation is Eriko Myoujin's idea. She needs to copyright this idea of hers before someone takes it. But anyways, I don't know who owns the character pairings. Though I think most of the readers seem to adore the Tal and Milla ones.

**Chapter Five- Surrounding Darkness**

I eyed Crow as he unsheathed the blade from his side, tensing for an expected attack. But whom would he attack first? Many people were crowded inside the infirmary, yet the nearest to him were Ferek and Tal. Tal was most likely to be the victim, as the Emperor's assassination would inflict more damage to our side. 

'Easy now,' thought Sharrakor to himself,' Danir's descendant is already suspicious of our motives. She perceives much that this boy doesn't.'

Smiling innocently, Crow flipped his Sunstone out to warm himself glancing at me. I shook my head and continued to watch him from the corner of my eyes. He could continue his naïve act to throw of all misgivings on his part, but I could not be fooled. Sharrakor's plan was obvious: make us at ease about our lives and then attack when we least expect it. It was almost too easy somehow. There had to be something else. 

"So," began Bennem, handing out the sandwiches, "what's this meeting about?"

I looked at Malen. Why had the meeting been set here, where Sharrakor would overhear through Crow's body? We could not discuss our venture this way. "We cannot tell them about the wound just yet, Malen," I murmured softly for only her to hear. She shook her head slightly. 

Then, loud enough for the rest to hear, I said, "Crow needs to explain of his return to the Dark World. After all," I looked at him, "we had all assumed him dead."

"I forgot about that," Gill said slowly. "I was too busy worrying if he would be alright that it completely left my thoughts."

We all waited for Crow to speak. He inhaled a rather scratchy breath and said, "It's not too clear for me, really. I recall dropping a large amount of caveroach poison on him, and falling into the swirling winds of the pyre. The entire time, I retained a grip on him to keep the venom on him.

"He howled and struggled to free himself from me, but then we just fell faster. Khamsoul cast us onto the earth after a while, and unconsciousness swept over me. The next thing I remember was waking up with everything gone- the whirlwind, Sharrakor, Tal, Milla, and Malen. I was alone. I wandered in Aenir and finally dropped off to sleep in some desert. When I awoke that time, I was in the Castle. I found you guys afterwards."

"That's it?" asked Clovil incredulously. "You have no idea at all how the shadow's gone, and how you even got here?"

"No idea at all," replied Crow. "It's really strange. My Sunstone was knocked from my hand during my fight with Sharrakor, then all of a sudden, it's with me, and I'm back in the Dark World. I'm positive I did not do anything to bring me back here."

"At least you are safe," Malen responded. "We feared no return from you at all, less so one alive."

"I guess so." Crow did not seem to believe her, yet hid his doubtful expression.

The door creaked open, and everyone turned to eye the intruder. It was merely another Freefolk worker, who looked panicked. "Bennem!" he called. "There's some problems in Cavern 5. Some explosion occurred from one of the workers and their Sunstone. A lot of people are badly injured- you should come quick!"

Bennem abruptly stood and rushed after the Freefolk. Gill, Clovil, and Ferek followed after a brief hesitation, wondering whether to help their friends or to remain with Crow. Crow waved them on, saying, "Go on ahead."

After they had dashed away, I turned to Malen to ask if she could commune with the Crones on the current Freefolk predicament, yet once more, she was one step ahead of me. Her eyes had clouded to a misty gray, and I heard whispering- faint, yet audible enough.

"Three are unconscious in a cellar below Cavern 5 and the others have not found them yet. They may yet live if found soon," intoned Malen in the mass voice of the Crones. "War-Chief, you must go before it is too late."

The foggy hue faded from her eyes and was replaced by the luminous blue. Malen stumbled from the lost of concentration, saved from a near-disastrous collapse from Crow, who caught her. She looked shocked at such close proximity to him, and both turned scarlet. I noticed however, that neither moved from each other.

"Alright then," I interrupted, clapping my hands. "We will leave you two alone to um…continue such lovely rescues." I ducked a flying pillow from Crow. "Come on, Tal." I grabbed his arm and sprinted to Cavern 5.

I began some Rovkir breathing to calm myself. What if I did not get there in time? The people would die, and their deaths would forever leave a black mark in my memory. I doubled my speed, and after three corridors of intense running, Tal said, "Err…Milla? You can let go of my arm now."

A slight pink tinge on my face appeared, and I dropped his arm in an instant. I hid this by turning away from him and quickening my pace. Tal met my speed and faced me, asking, "Should I be flattered by that charming blush, Milla?"

I ignored him and continued running. Of all places in the castle to have to rush to, it just had to be that certain cave. It was nearly five floors down from the infirmary. "Is there a faster way to get to there?" I asked. "At this rate, we will not make it."

His face wrinkled in concentration. "I got it!" he cried. "This way- to the laundry chute!" He veered sharply and ran to the left. He stopped in front of a familiar area. "Ladies first," he said politely. I rolled my eyes and jumped in. He followed a moment later. 

As we slid, he started to explain the way, but had to shout to be heard. "When the slide ends, there will be a tunnel to the very right. Run in there, and follow the Sunstones. Cavern 5's entrance will be on the 7th left. The other Freefolk will have left by now to take the injured to the nearest infirmary…" He trailed off as we rounded into a curve. Darkness surrounded us everywhere, so we lit our Sunstones to see. Yet I was too slow in lighting mine, and the light burst forth only in time for me to see what I crashed into. 

3 breaths later, Tal collided and fell on top. Very uncomfortable arrangement. I pushed him out of the way and ran in the direction he had indicated. A dim glow illuminated from the Sunstones above, and I mentally counted the entrances to the left. Entrance 3. Entrance 5. Entrance 7! I burst inside. Water dripped from stone stalactites, but that was the only noise reverberating from inside. Rubble filled the vast cave, and fissures were numerous. The remaining three Freefolk could be anywhere. 

"Where do you think they could be, Tal?" I asked, moving masses of rock with my Sunstone. "The sooner we find them, the better."

Tal darted forward and powered the Violet Keystone, making the rock fragments soar into the air. Speaking quickly, he said, "The cellar is at the bottom of the eastern wing. Hurry! I cannot hold this too long!"

I did not heed the rest of the directions but immediately took off. It was eerie running through the stone chamber with boulders floating above, yet I promptly located the crushed cellar entry. Inside, I found the sprawling bodies of the Freefolk scattered on the earth floor. Having trained vigorously the past circling, I was able to concentrate on my Sunstone to make a huge Hand of Light to carry the bodies. 

As soon as I exited the cellar, Tal yelled, "MILLA! THE CAVE IS COLLAPSING! RUN!!!"

Indeed, the very ground beneath me was shaking, like the Ice whenever Selski fought. I nearly flew towards Tal and the Cavern's way out. Tal focused the Keystone to aid my own Hand of Light, and we frantically searched for another exit through the caverns. Without stopping to think, we merely ran ahead, the area around us splitting at the seams as we continued on relentlessly. "Why are the caves collapsing?" I shouted to Tal.

"I don't know!" he roared over the crumbling stones. "The malfunction in the Freefolk's Sunstone could not have caused the entire ground floor to disintegrate!"

Tal turned back to look at me as he yelled, but words failed him. "What?" I snapped.

"Behind you!" he cried, firing a Red Ray of Destruction.

"Tal, don't! You will further injure the-" I stopped. The Freefolk were not behind me. In fact, no one human was.

"Free shadows from Aenir!" Tal said. "But how?"

I whipped the Talon towards the five looming shapes. One lost a pincer, but the others dodged my attack. "No, Milla!" shouted Tal. "Run!" He tugged on my arm and dragged me away from the battle. 

"I do not understand!" I said as I was led away. "How did the Crones not foresee this attack upon us?" 

He did not answer, but persisted on searching for a route back to the Castle. "Tal?"

"Hmm?"

"Sharrakor is within Crow's mindset like he was for Sushin. The shadows seek to kill us. Should we not fight?"

"NO, Milla."

"Why not?" I questioned. "Shadows continue to flicker around us. If we do not fight and destroy them while we can, we shall be surrounded."

Tal did not look at me when he answered softly. "Because I do not want to see you hurt again."


	6. Incarceration

**Disclaimer: **I think we have already butchered the idea that I don't own this. But to all who still care, Garth Nix owns all rights to this wonderful series and its characters. I am getting no money out of this, only reviews. (Keep them coming people!)

**Author's Note: **Ack. I am completely running out of ideas to continue this story, but writer's block won't keep me down. Eriko does not accept such excuses. And for the sake of anyone who does read this story, don't worry, I will still update. 

**Word of a Sayre: **o.O; You actually checked this story everyday? I thought you were kidding. And what are you talking about? Cliffhangers rule. Umm…to you, more Tal and Milla shipping and a hint of Crow and Malen. Ferek is busy in this chapter, so maybe next chapter I might have something of Malen with Ferek.

**Chapter 6- Incarceration**

_"Because I do not want to see you hurt again."_

The words resounded in my head, echoing the answer I did not expect. "Tal?" I said uncertainly. "What do you mean, you do not want to see me hurt again?" 

He continued to face ahead, avoiding my inquiring looks towards him. He shook his head slowly; a faint smile upon him, but his eyes betrayed him. They had sorrow within. Then, he changed the subject. "I do not know why the Crones have directed us here when a trap waited for us. Someone must be very clever to have deceived the Crones."

"Indeed. The Crones see many things. Sharrakor has plotted a riddle, and I do not like puzzles. If he is still scheming to destroy the Veil, he just might succeed," I said thoughtfully. "But he will not. We will stop him as before."

"The only problem is," replied Tal, "the one who defeated the shadow is possessed by it. How much more unfortunate can we be?"

"Much more," I answered. "And it just got worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Look ahead."

Tal stopped dead and groaned. Utter darkness covered our exit, with shapes moving about the area. Breath by breath, the obscurity drew nearer and nearer. "Now can we fight?" I asked. "I grow weary of fleeing battles."

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Only to fight or take flight. But I will not retreat this time, regardless of what you say."

"Have it your way then. Though I do not understand how you shall defeat so many shadows."

I struck the darkness with both of my Talons. I heard several shrieks, but the shadow grew no less. "Do you have any weapons?" I muttered to Tal. "Anything other than your Sunstone? I doubt that the Keystone will be sufficient to defeat this many."

"The Keystone is my only weapon," replied Tal. "Unlike your people, mine do not carry weapons as frequently. It is…was…a time of peace."

"That is because my people are not deceived by moments of tranquility," I hissed. "Predators wait for the defense to be lifted to attack."

"I apologize for my people not being so…prepared as yours then," said Tal sarcastically. I ignored him, and whipped my Talons through the black rank, slicing all in my path. As the lights slashed through, I unsheathed my gifts from the Crones- the ancient twin blades of Asteyr. Tal blasted several white rays at the gloominess, yet for all our work, we might as well have tried to melt the Ice. They continued to step nearer.

"Death to shadows!" I cried, lunging forward and cleanly slicing three beasts with my blade. 

"Milla-!" shouted Tal. Shaking his head, he followed my lead, blasting the nearest shadows. None of them seemed to cower from the weapons of light. On the contrary, they were oblivious to them and stepped ever closer. He was losing sight of me within the crowd, but my Talons of light shone even through the creatures.

Nearly five minutes later, Tal and I had nearly drained our strength. He had found me once more, exploding the shadows in his path, and his face showed his weariness. The shadows bore no sign of injury, unlike us. Tal had several cuts along his arm and a slash across his cheek. As for me, I had numerous slices across my own arms from a rather deathly shadow.  With a heavy heart, I realized that despite all the creatures I had felled, there were still more. 

"Milla," Tal said softly.

"What?" I called, whipping shadows away with the Talons. What did these things want? How did they even get here?

"We need to get out of here! There is too many to destroy! If we stay we shall be the ones killed."  
  


I clenched my teeth. I did not enjoy escaping a battle once more, but this situation could get evil. Wait- was this how a Shield Maiden should act? I was War-Chief, for goodness sake. I could not leave when the problem could be fixed now. If we left, the shadows would venture upwards to the former Red levels, and people would not expect it…and die…

"No!" I yelled back. "I am not leaving, Tal. We need to stop them _now_."

He blew up a shadow blocking his way and said quietly enough for me to hear, "Milla, if we die, no one else can stop them. "

Once more, I hesitated. In those few seconds, the shadows swooped forward and coiled around us. I struggled fiercely, but the shadow's skin was tough and resisted my attack. I felt a sharp prod against my back and everything around me began to dim. 

The last image I had of consciousness was of Tal.

.:Former Violet level, Infirmary:.

Crow and Malen anxiously waited for the Emperor and War-Chief to return. Malen had long left Crow's arms, but still had traces of scarlet upon her cheeks. Now, she was pacing around the small room, panicking while Crow watched in confusion.

"…And what if they do not come there in time? What if the men perish? It shall be all my fault for not receiving the Crone's message in time. Ohh…I _knew _I should have paid more attention to my studies instead of abandoning the books and playing with Ferek. What if the Bennem and the others do not have enough nurses to care for the injured? I should get over there and help but I might be a nuisance to them and make things worse…"

"Malen-" 

"…Anything terrible can occur below there! We should have gone with them, Crow…Ohh wait…You are ailing…_I _should have left with them. But those two do argue worse than Shield Mothers within the meetings, and…"

"Malen-"

"…Maybe I can contact the Crones to send more help there! No…they will be busy, I should not interrupt their visit with the castle folk. The Shield Maiden cadets might be eager to help, they do get bored so easily with the peacefulness in the Castle. I cannot contact them though, they wander so much here…Bennem and the others could be done rescuing the people, but I doubt it. Ebbitt left a while ago to help the healers, should I go? Do you…"

"MALEN." Crow shouted.

"WHAT?" Malen said testily. Then, realizing what she had just done, said, "Oh, I am _so _sorry Crow! I should not place my troubles on you of all people, maybe you would want me to leave…"

"Why would I want you to leave?" asked Crow. "I just think that you should calm down. Don't fret so much. Tal and Milla will be fine, and everything will be cleared as before. It is not like we did not expect them to not argue. Now, just sit down, Malen. Take deep breaths."

Malen complied, slowly lowering herself to the bed next to Crow. However, her Rovkir breathing did not assist her that well. "Crow, this is not working."

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know. Something just does not feel right…I think someone is in dire need. I cannot just stay here with the idea that someone needs help, and that I can give it."

Crow sat up and took her hands within his. "If you feel that way…then…let's go."

"What?"

"Let's go." repeated Crow, standing and helping her up. "I'm coming with you."

"But you are still healing!" protested Malen.

"So? Malen, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not."

"I do want you to come, but I do not want you to exhaust your strength…Are you positive?"

"Yes." And with that, Crow took her hand once more, and they rushed to the direction of Tal and Milla.

Meanwhile, several floors below, Tal and Milla were unconscious, bound, and unable to move. The shadows that had captured them continued to carry them through several winding corridors, hissing faintly to each other.

"Why does Master want only these two?" grumbled a shadow in the shape of a Bozorg. "There are hordes of these fighters, and He happens to make us capture the most difficult ones."

"Because these were the ones he asked for," replied a Venegarl shadow in a hoarse voice. "Do you dare defy his command, Barthu?"

"No," spat Barthu. "All I wish to know is why he chose these two specifically. They were weak."

A nearby Icefang looked at Barthu in disgust. "Idiot," it muttered.

Barthu turned angrily to glare at the Icefang. "Do you have something to say to me? Because if you want to insult me, say it to my face."

"Alright then," replied the Icefang silkily. He smirked as he saw the Borzorg glimmering with rage. "Since you are so dense to have overlooked all of this, I shall say it to your ugly face. The Master does not take insubordination too well, Barthu. And He is cleverer than you shall ever be. These

humans are the Emperor of the Chosen and the War-Chief of the Icecarls, the most powerful beings of their kind. If you do not recall, they were among the humans who nearly killed our Master. Weak, Barthu? They have destroyed at least 25 of our companions!"

The surrounding shadows snickered at the Borzorg's stupidity. He roared, "Silence, fools!"

They silenced. The Icefang's smirk grew wider. But he ignored the oblivious creature, chuckling only to himself of its low intelligence. 

"The Master," he continued, "shall have need of vengeance against these creatures. He is meeting us soon, and you would not want Him to hear of your complaints. Indeed, He would not want to. He is above you. Now, if you are finished your grumbling, we shall find out if we are given the chance of killing these fools."

The Venegarl mumbled, "Very unlikely. If the Master wants these two dead, He will want to do the deed Himself. Wish we could get some people to kill, though. Rather boring to just capture people, you know?" 

There were murmurs of acquiescence between the shadows. Even the Icefang nodded. The Venegarl asked, "When and where are we meeting Him, by the way?"

"Soon…very soon," replied the Icefang. The group glided to the nearest room and dumped the unconscious warriors unceremoniously upon the floor. "These two should not wake until He arrives. If they do, make sure they do not escape. Now, I have to leave."

"Where are you going off to?" asked the Venegarl. "Master ordered us to stay here."

"He ordered _you _to remain here," the shadow answered. "My orders were to ensure that these two were captured, and then leave to make a diversion in the levels above. These two are not to be suspected as missing while the Master speaks to them."

"How will you do that?" inquired the Venegarl incredulously. "These two are the leaders of their folk. Surely their presence shall be missed."

"I have my ways, Corrin." The Icefang vanished into the darkness.

.:Former White Levels:.

"Crow, where are we going?" asked Malen apprehensively. She had been following Crow for some time now, stepping through meandering routes. 

"You'll see, Malen. You'll see…"

**Author's Note: **What do you think so far? Review please!


	7. The Anticipated Guest

**Disclaimer: **Once again…none of this is mine. I can only wish it was. My favorite author, Garth Nix, owns all rights to these characters.

**Author's Note: **I was finally prodded by a certain friend of mine to finish typing chapter six. So I'll continue writing this before writer's block catches up to me. Maybe this chapter might be longer? I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I edit my chapters a lot- at least, when I'm not lazy either. Thank you to all who reviewed, and for all who haven't, PLEASE REVIEW! *begs* 

This chapter is more of an insight on Tal and Milla's thoughts. And since my previous chapters have been rather short, I will attempt to make this .

**Saya: **I'm glad that you appreciate reading these stories! .; Your review practically screams to write more. And so I shall! 

**Word of a Sayre**: Cliffhangers make people continue to read. So I'm keeping them. I'm trying to keep Crow and Malen in character, but I can't stand such…somber moods. I need humor.

**Jarn: **I attempted to bring some more characters into the story, using the shadows, and some action like you requested. At the end of the series, Garth Nix said that the Crones awoke Bennem from his dreaming. Just wanted to clear things up. 

**Chapter 7- The Anticipated Guest**

I always detested anything that was not normal. At least, nothing normal to _my_ standards. However, five circlings ago, my normal life was turned upside down by the arrival of a certain Chosen. Through a quest situated to me by the Crone of the Far-Raiders, I was forced to encounter all things I detested: Chosen, shadows, and forbidden magic. I only submitted with the hope that I would be a Shield Maiden.

It was a risky decision, but Icecarls relish with the idea of danger. I agreed, despite my hatred for the boy. Yet throughout the quest, that same boy would prove his worth and his talent for completely exasperating me. Odd that we became friends. Clovil says that Tal wants to be more than friends, but that is just Clovil. I hope.

All those choices, defiance to the Crones I followed, and compassion to my people left me with a price- my life for my people. But Icecarls do not fear death. I would give up my life for those that I cherish.

So here I was, imprisoned by the repulsive shadows I had failed to destroy. Tal and I sedated by a certain shadow, but I had resisted to the very end to fight sleep away. The shadows assumed that I was slumbering and foolishly discussed their plans. If only I had the Crones' power of communication through a single mind- I would have been able to warn the Crones that danger lurked beneath the Castle. Instead, I was left with the knowledge that I could not escape, nor move.

I looked sadly at Tal's unconscious form beside me. After all that we had fought for, our unfinished work would come back to haunt us.

"I am so sorry Tal, " I whispered faintly. " I have failed once more."

**.:Tal's POV:.**

She was always so difficult to cooperate with. 

Even when we were supposed to fight as allies, she ignored my part of the decisions and went with her instinct. Sad part is, her instincts were usually the better choice. But maybe once in a while, would my choices have been better?

Maybe we should have ran for it while we still could. That was my first thought when the shadows first appeared. I guess my childhood ideals have never left me- even now I wish to run from my troubles. Milla was the exact opposite of me when fear came. I could even say I admire her courage, but she does not seem the type to accept compliments. Or the one to express much emotion.

So it nearly shocked me when I heard her apologize and blame herself for our current situation. I was faking sleep to listen to the shadows' plot, but she was awake too…despairing at her 'failure'. I just hope this time she does not plead for death.

I glanced at her, wondering if she looked as miserable as she felt. I was startled to find that her eyes were open once more, and she had the fierce attitude of an Icecarl once more. "Milla?" I asked carefully. 

"Shh," she hissed. "The shadows speak more of their plan." 

Hmm. Guess I was hearing things when I thought of her apologizing? 

**.:Milla's POV:.**

My mind was divided into two- one merely wanted to die, and the other to live. Last time I wanted to perish with the disaster I had caused, I was not permitted to. You would think that I had learned. Was this how an Icecarl acted. No. Back to character then.

The shadows were currently acting like Wreskas eagerly waiting for a beloved owner. Murmurs of glee had started, the sound like a buzz in my ears. Somehow they could sense who was coming. A rather sinister looking shadow was whispering to its companion nearby, and I listened as best as I could.

"The Master is arriving soon," it said. "I hope he brings food with him, for it is a pity we cannot eat these two, after all the trouble we went through to sustain them." 

"Maybe," his cohort said doubtfully. 

Then, all of the shadows abruptly tensed, facing the entry. I stared into the darkness within it, straining to see the newcomer. A soft voice issued from the gloom, and I recognized it immediately.

"Are you sure they are here?"  

"Positive." 

I knew that voice too. Crow was the anticipated Master, and Sharrakor commanded these shadows. And speaking of those shadows, each of them had suddenly vanished as well…

Malen's slim figure appeared from the surrounding gloom, her face stricken with concern. She searched the vast cavern, and spotted us. Both of us shook our heads frantically 

"Crow!" she cried, struggling to free herself from her captives. "Help!"

Crow came running from behind her, but staggered before he could reach her. His eyes transformed into a hue akin to the night, and a deep voice emanated from him. 

Sharrakor had returned.

He leered above us, chuckling evilly at the sight- his own enemies, trapped in his will. It was nearly a dream come true, and yet a nightmare for us.

"Release them," commanded Sharrakor. The shadows instantly complied, freeing us from our bonds. I glared at the retreating shadows, and Malen stepped back to join us. Her mouth opened slightly, preparing to speak the Prayer of Asteyr. It closed as soon as it had opened, Sharrakor tsking. 

"Not again, Crone. This time, _I_ will win." Malen fought against his power, and failed. I began to unsheathe my blade, readying for Sharrakor to strike. He smiled maliciously. It was almost eerie seeing the grin come from Crow. I would not care if it had come from Sushin, but not Crow. Not one of our allies.

Malen obviously felt the same way. Somehow, the spell binding her mouth shut had vanished, and she said despondently, "Crow…"

"Crow is dead," cackled Sharrakor. "Dead. He lives only through me. Your beloved…Freefolk…will die if you kill me. Go ahead, War-Chief. Attack. Kill your friend."

I glowered, starting towards him to dice him to pieces like he deserved, but Malen and Tal held me back. "Don't Milla," pleaded Malen. "Please." Her miserable gaze halted my thoughts to attack, and I sheathed my swords once more.

Sharrakor laughed gleefully once more, taking humor at our hesitation. "You have a choice to make- kill your friend and me, or surrender. You could accept my subjugation to keep your friend alive, or you can be ruthless and just…kill him." He grinned at Malen's direction. "You won't cry, right, Crone? It is only a boy."

This time, I had to restrain Malen from choking Sharrakor's brains out. "There is always more than one choice, Sharrakor," I said, meeting his eye. "And you know it."

"True," answered the shadow. "You could just let me wreak havoc upon your world and kill everybody without a fuss."

"Like a dictator?" asked Tal sarcastically. 

"If you want to put it that way."

Malen continued to stare at Crow's possessed body silently. Then she asked timidly, "May we have a moment to confer together privately? It is rather a big decision…"

Sharrakor considered. He probably thought we would die either way, because he gave us 10 Chosen minutes to speak. "Speak then. But if you do not come up with a decision in time, you will have to give up your titles, Emperor and War-Chief, and I shall rule."

I gave him a keen look. "I think if it is that way, you would remain in our sight but not within hearing."

He nodded, smiling mysteriously. "Alright."

"And," I added, seeing the glint in his eye, "the same for your minions as well."

He glared at me, then spat, "Fine. Boys," he called, "let's leave these three alone for now. They do not _trust_ us."

"And why would we?"

"Milla, calm down, for the Light's sake."

I watched suspiciously as he wandered off to the other side, the shadows around him. When I was sure he would not do anything untrustworthy, I turned to Tal and Malen. Malen looked troubled, and Tal was thoughtful. 

"Maybe," Malen began, "we should let him rule."

"NO!" I protested. 

"Then what can we do? I see no other choice."

Tal said, "Maybe you could do that Prayer of Asteyr again, then once the shadow's out, we could trap him in a shadow bottle!"

"Only one problem, genius."

"What?"

"We don't have a shadow bottle."

"Oh. Right. Hey, why don't we get any ideas from you, Milla, instead of biting sarcasm?"

"Fine. How about I make a deal for him to possess me, and _then _you could stab my bloody brains out? Might solve everything."

Tal and Malen blinked at me. "You're kidding, right?" asked Tal. "Because that is just insanity."

"Yes, Milla," agreed Malen. "For while Crow is saved, you will be dead in his place."

"I am not kidding," I answered. "I want to take Crow's place."

"She has officially gone mad," said Tal with awe.

"Milla, when we said we wanted an idea, we meant a sensible one," said Malen.

"It is not sensible?"

"NO!" they replied in unison. 

"Fine…but if no other idea comes up, we're using mine."

"How about if Malen tries to talk to him?" suggested Tal. "She's closer to him that we are, and maybe she might get to Crow."

"I could try…but it is not likely that I shall succeed. Sharrakor's will is more powerful than Crow's."

"Is there any other way to kill him when he is in shadow form?"

"No idea. And we still have all these other shadows to reckon with."

"FIVE MINUTES," called Sharrakor across the room. 

"SHUT UP," I yelled back. "_Anyways_…" I turned back to Tal and Malen, who looked very doubtful on my current sanity. My glare shut any question about to come from Tal. "Oh!" I cried, an idea coming to me. "Can we challenge him to a battle?"

"How would we fight? He nearly destroyed us last battle!"

"Malen could contact the Crones for more assistance."

"In the middle of battle? I could not do that."

"Well…try."

"You try communicating with those people when several hundred shadows are about to eat your ligaments off, and we'll see how you do, Emperor," shot Malen.

"Yeesh…I was kidding."

"Will you two stop arguing?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Tal mockingly.

"THREE MINUTES."

"WILL YOU BLOODY SHUT UP, SHARRAKOR? WE'RE _TALKING_ HERE."

"I CAN SEE THAT."

"THEN BE QUIET."

"Now who needs to stop arguing?"

"Tal. Shut up"

"Yes, boss lady."

"Now you two need to stop arguing," interrupted Malen. "We only have three minutes left, and we need to come up with a decision now."

"I don't have anymore ideas," admitted Tal.

"Neither do I," I said.

Malen took in a deep breath. "I hate to regret it, but we might have to go with Milla's."

"What?" yelped Tal. "We can't!"

"If you brainstorm a sensible idea, then we won't, Emperor."

"But…we can't just…_kill _her."

"Do you want to die then?"

"NO."

"Then I will," I said. I handed Tal Asteyr's swords, and to Malen, my Talons. "Use these, okay?"

Tal stared at the swords I gave him and sputtered, "Milla-"

"TIME." Sharrakor strode over to us. "Have you come up with a decision?"

Malen closed her eyes, and nodded. "Yes."

"What is it to be?"

"We do not accept your choice." Her words rang faintly in my ears. I would die for my people, just like my ancestor Asteyr had. 

I felt Tal's gaze upon me. "It has to be this way, Tal, " I said quietly enough for him to hear. 

"But why?"

I shook my head. "Goodbye, Tal."

**Author's Note: **Da da da dum…to be continued. Sorry for yet another cliffy, Eriko! 


	8. A Miserable Mishap

**Author's Note: **This is going to be my last update until around April, when I come back from my vacation. Gone from the computer for two weeks…somehow I will survive. Anyways, I was not planning to install this chapter until after vacation, but for the sake of the reviewers, here you go. 

**Disclaimer**: Not mine…Eriko Myoujin/ Word of a Sayre gave me some help on writing this. Other than that, the material is either Garth Nix's or mine. I think you can tell between them. 

**Chapter 8- A Miserable Mishap **

**.:Narrator's POV:.**

_"Goodbye, Tal."_

The two simple words echoed in Tal's mind, numbing him from reality. Only a moment ago had she been screaming with Sharrakor, and at that time, everything was humorous. But not now. She had not been kidding at all when she mentioned her sacrificing herself. He should have learned by now that Milla hardly joked around, except for those peculiar Icecarl ones about revisiting danger. 

A sharp slap to his face woke him from his wandering thoughts. He blinked, and touched his stinging cheek, still in a daze. He started as Malen's voice spoke to him.

"Tal? Tal! Are you okay? Tal, speak!"

"I'm alright," responded Tal automatically. He avoided Milla's concerned gaze. Apart from his lie three years ago about not burning some of Gref's hair, that was probably the most unbelievable lie he had ever said. Malen and Milla glanced at each other, then faced Sharrakor. 

"What is it to be?" he repeated. "Is your Emperor going to sacrifice himself? Because he looks very prepared for the grave," he added sarcastically, nodding at the bemused Tal.

**.:Milla's POV:.**

"No," I replied smoothly, ignoring Tal. Apparently the boy did not take farewells too easily. He had gone stony once I had said mine. "I am."

'This makes no sense,' thought Sharrakor, staring at the bold War-Chief. 'Out of the three of them, they decide to kill off the warrior, leaving the weaker ones. And I thought she was insane…'

"Very well," he said. "Out of courtesy for the lady, how would you like to die?"

"I am honored that you think of your manners," I answered sardonically. "But as you would let me choose, I would prefer a swift death, instead of a slow one."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Sharrakor bowed mockingly, "Then it is final. Thou shalt die promptly. Alas, the lady did not express her wishes on _who _would kill her." 

His smirk grew wide, and Malen panicked as she realized what he meant. Her blood ran cold, and she paled immediately. Inside, Sharrakor was struggling to subdue the boy Crow, who seemed to have had an impulsive reaction to seeing the Crone frightened. 'Now, now, little Freefolk…' thought Sharrakor to Crow, 'If you fight, she dies also…' Instantly, Crow behaved. 

I noticed this small conflict within Sharrakor, but remained silent. Sharrakor did not have much control over this being as I had thought. It was no wonder, though- Crow was a very obstinate person.

Sharrakor commanded, "I will need a sword."

I took my blade from Tal. "Here," I said cheerfully, giving it to the shadow. To my surprise, he hissed, and drew back. 

"Asteyr's sword!"

"Swords," I corrected, interrupting his current midlife crisis.

 He ignored me, and said through gritted teeth, "Is that the only sword here?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes, it seems that it is."

"Fine," he said, meeting Malen's terrified expression, and his smirk returned. "Then…Emperor Tal will have the honor of giving you that."

Tal's stupor instantaneously became worse. 'Oh great…' he thought, groaning. 'Just when I thought things could not get anymore worse…'

My upbeat mood deadened at Sharrakor's words. That was _not _a good way to die. This was the last way I wanted to die. Not by Tal…I looked helplessly at Malen, who seemed frozen and stunned. I looked at Tal, and his eyes were empty, filled with an emotion I could not identify. I think it was fear.

_And why not Tal? _A nagging voice in my head whispered.

'Because. I would rather Sharrakor did it so I could know I died by the enemy.'

_Excuses, excuses, Milla. That is not your main reason, and you know it._

'Yes, it is.'

_No, it is not. Stop lying to yourself…_

'Fine. What is the reason then?'

_You do not want to die by Tal because you love him._

'I do not love him! That is the most unorthodox and preposterous thing I have ever been accused of! …And that is just _sick…_'

_It is not an accusatory statement, nor is it preposterous. It is the truth, Milla. Face it. _

'You lie!' I thought desperately, unconscious of the fact that Sharrakor was impatiently waiting for us to awake from _our _midlife crisis.

_I cannot lie. I am you._

'Then I am going insane.'

_Fool! Have you no sense today? First you hold his hand for nearly fifteen minutes, blush when he points it out, ignore the fact he wanted to protect you from getting wounded, scream at the worst enemy standing before you, wish to die to escape problems, and still remain oblivious to the fact that he is in a daze because you are the last person he wants to lose! _

'What???'

_Never mind…Just…go back to your suicidal thoughts._

Okay then. I _was _going insane. We all were. I just had an argument with my conscience, and Malen and Tal seemed to permanently be missing in La-La Land. Brilliant. Just brilliant. We were _so _going to beat Sharrakor this way.

"May we have another moment to confer?" I said to the shadow, who was beginning to look very bored and impatient for a murder. Without waiting for a response, I said, "Thank you so much! Come on you two." I shoved them behind me. "Shoo." I waved a hand impatiently to Sharrakor.

Bewildered, the shadow, strode off to the other side once more, and waited. Meanwhile, I turned back to Malen and Tal, and unceremoniously slapped them across their faces. They flinched, then glared at me. Touchy people- it was not like I had disturbed anything important. Little did I know that Tal was having a similar debate within like me, though far less complex:

_You love her._

_'No I don't.'_

_Yes you do._

_'No I don't.'_

_Yes you do._

_'No I don't.'_

_YES YOU DO._

But _anyways_, back to reality. "WAKE UP!" I hollered to both of them.

"What?" snapped Tal, who seemed very irritable for some reason.

"Change of plans."

"What are we doing now?" asked Malen.

"Huddle!" We grouped closer, and told them of my rather spontaneous idea. Three Chosen minutes later, we drew back, and I called for Sharrakor. 

"We're ready now!"

"Finally, " he grumbled, unaware of our blank expressions. " Well, Emperor, do the deed."

"Oka-" he began, but was cut off.

"Wait," interrupted Malen. She glanced warily at Sharrakor. "Please…I do not want her to die."

"Do you want to die instead then?"

"No, but I just do not understand why this conflict must be resolved with death. You died before, and you still somehow lived. How are you sure Milla will not return? She is a powerful foe as you remember, and I do not think death would be the final barrier for her to fully destroy you, so…can we not solve this any other way? I mean…" On and on she went. Good ol' Malen.

After ten minutes of her repetition of facts, Sharrakor seemed to have had enough. "STOP! NO. MORE. DISTRACTIONS. SHE…DIES."

He formed a shadow blade, aimed a blow to me, and I jumped back, dodging his blow. "I thought you said the Emperor was meant to be my Grim Reaper. You are breaking our negotiation!"

"TOO…. BAD…." He swung once more, and I barely dodged this attack. 

"Missed."

He gritted his teeth and flung his blade rather poorly. I was about to scoff once more until I realized who he was aiming for.

Tal!

I nearly flew over to him, knocking him out of danger. Somehow, only one fleeting thought came to my mind as the sword slashed deeply against my skin.

_If he dies, I die._

"MILLA!" screamed Tal, rushing back, just in time to catch me before I fully collapsed from the pain. Such searing pain! I had never felt this before, not even from the Merwin horn. The dark sword must have had some poison on the blade. Everything was blacking out…so…quickly. I became aware of the fact that the sticky liquid I felt pooling beneath me was my own blood.

I also realized that I felt drops against my face. It was faint, but I recognized them, though I had never felt it before: tears…from Tal. "Milla…how could you…" he was saying. "You should have just let _me _die. Not you…not you…"

"Tal," I said weakly. "Do…not…weep." I coughed, and blood frothed at my lips. Already everything was dim. So little time left! "We will meet again. I…promise." I slowly placed my scarred wrist against his, and then I saw no more.

**.:Narrator's POV:.**

Malen's heart nearly stopped beating as she saw Milla's bleeding figure die in Tal's arms. The disbelief came to her as she came to the fact that the sword had come from the one possessing Crow's body. As Tal fell sobbing, she whirled around, and saw a satisfied, evil grin come forth from his face. How dare that shadow! How dare it steal Crow's body and defile it with its malevolence. Crow was nothing like that, and now Sharrakor had caused it to murder one of her best friends. No…he had practically killed two- Tal looked as if he had died himself.

She began chanting boldly the Prayer of Asteyr, not realizing that she had broken his will, that she had overcome what he had attempted to prevent. As she chanted through her tears, she stared straight into his eyes, unblinking and unafraid.

Tal blinked through his tears, and gently placed Milla's body upon the ground. When he rose, he glared at the shadow-pawn, hatred filling him from the inside on how much pain it would forever leave him. The only thing stopping him from throttling the shadow was Crow. He would not murder another friend.

He had failed so soon…

Sharrakor resisted with all his might against the Crone's will, not wishing to be defeated again. Yet he was losing. The Crone was not the only one fighting him. The boy Crow was also, fighting to be free, to seek justice.

And while Sharrakor tried to block the Prayer of Asteyr from his mind, he realized that the Crone was not using that Prayer. No…she was using some spell of her own. A spell that had not been used against his side since before the coming of Asteyr. It had failed before, due to an incompetent caster, but this one was powerful. He had to do something before he would be destroyed completely…but there was nothing left. Not against this spell.

Nearly two hundred years before Asteyr, he remembered the spell being used. Its power was to vanquish all the shadows who heard of this spell, and have them never return. The spell had failed, of course, yet all shadows feared the one who would soon rise to speak it. One who would ultimately defeat them.

Their time had come.

"NO!" screamed Sharrakor, covering his ears and trying to run for dear life. Likewise, all of his servants in the room were screeching, and falling to the floor from the pain the spell sent.

Malen nearly bellowed her spell out, mainly directing it at Sharrakor. All of her pain, fear, sorrow, and anger flowed into the spell, and the force of it, knocked the shadow down. It grasped vainly across the floor, trying to escape. 

A final, terrible shriek echoed through the hall. Then all was silent.

**Author's note: **I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed and expressed your thoughts on this story. I welcome all opinions, even the bad. As I said before, this story will be delayed for a while for my vacation. Sorry!


	9. Conversations of Dilemmas

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry it has taken so long to update! I am back from my vacation at last, so I can finally update. Seeing the new reviews, I guess that nobody really wanted Milla to die (who would?). I will promise that she is not permanently dead. 

**My thanks to those who reviewed!**

**saya: **Thank you, once again, for reviewing. Everybody seems to have liked the conscience arguments, for some odd reason.

**xifa: **I liked Tal's internal conversation as well. The ending is yet to come.

**Word of a Sayre: **That was a very eloquently written review, Eriko.

**Darkphoenix: **Well, it was either her or Malen. And I kind of need to keep Malen. Don't worry, Milla will be back- she's my favorite character too.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer: **I think we all have this memorized by now. NOT MINE.

**Chapter 9- Conversations of Dilemmas**

Tal watched almost dumbfounded as Malen vanquished the most powerful shadow to ever live within Aenir and the Dark World. The reality of all the events that occurred in that those few minutes had not yet hit him. First, Milla sacrificed herself to save him, and now, Sharrakor was dead.

He was slumped upon the ground, cradling Milla's lifeless body in his arms, staring that wide expanse of the cave, willing himself to wake from his nightmare. He found that his mind could not focus, and he could not move. The shock would remain for a long time, he knew. A tired voice made him turn slowly to face the speaker.

"I guess you and I know what pain is now, Tal," said Malen softly. She, too, was supporting a still body, and had a pained expression akin to his. 

With another upsetting realization, Tal saw that Malen was hugging _Crow_. His focus on Milla had made him forget about Crow's bond with Sharrakor. Since Malen had defeated the shadow, Crow's lifeline was gone was well. 

"I guess we do," croaked Tal. "Though you must suffer more than I do."

"Why is that?" asked Malen, who was stroking Crow's hair and replacing his feathered hat. "I would have thought it was worse for you."

"I was only close to Milla," replied Tal simply. "Crow and I…never really acquainted. Both of them loved you though."

Malen smiled faintly, still absentmindedly stroking Crow's hair. "He loved me?" she asked.

Tal snorted. "It was a bit obvious, Malen. He was considerably nicer to you- aside from Ferek, that is."

"But Milla did love you, Tal," retorted Malen. "As you did her. Do not give me that disbelieving look! Every person from the Ruin Ship to the Castle can vouch for my statement. It is true."

Tal faced Milla's empty eyes and sighed. "It is a pity then, that I learned too late. I should have told her."

"She already knew, Tal."

He sighed once more. Then, looking around the cavern once more, he said, "So, how do we return after this? We will eventually have to go back and tell them…And yet…somehow I cannot do so."

Malen nodded slowly. "It will be difficult to tell them all of this, especially since these two are rather significant to our society. Leaders of the Icecarls and Freefolk."

"Which reminds me- we will have to explain how Crow died _again_." 

"I'm not dead."

Tal and Malen nearly flew at the sound of the voice. "Cr-Crow?" sputtered Malen. Due to her shock at hearing his voice, she had promptly dropped him upon the stone floor and zoomed several stretches away.

"Yes." Crow sat up, grimacing at the new, throbbing pain at the back of his head from hitting the floor. Rolling his eyes, he said, "Ow…I'm tired of having an early eulogy! I'm not dead, for goodness sake."

"Y-you…you heard…everything?" asked Malen, fearing that her little secret had just been given away. 

Crow glanced at her worriedly and replied, "No. I only heard about Tal being oblivious and me dying again. I didn't hear everything."

Malen sighed in relief and said, "How do we know you are not Sharrakor come to life again? You could be anybody, and Tal and I are not in the best position to trust many at the moment."

"Would Sharrakor do this?" asked Crow. He strode over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. He hugged her, while Tal looked revolted.

"Light save me, get a _room_, you two!" he spluttered, waving his hand and looking away. He lifted Milla's body up gently and started to walk out.

"Wait up, Tal!" Crow and Malen easily caught up to him. "Need help?" offered Crow.

"Nah. Violet's not that far."

"Uh, Tal…it's at least 9 floors up from here."

"I got it."

"Tal?" interrupted Malen hesitantly. "If I may suggest, I think you should make some bed of light to carry her. It could be less of a suction on your strength."

Tal stopped. Somehow, that idea had not occurred to him. Quickly, he focused on his Sunstone, and a rainbow of light flew out, roping together to make a seemly bed. Afterwards, he resumed to his walking, unaware of the slow decrease of his strength from the Keystone. 

He wished he were unaware of Crow and Malen though. The two seemed very content with their lives- laughing, holding hands, and chattering about Castle life. It almost made him sick of how happy they were. They already seemed like they were married. Even his parents didn't act like this. Fighting twenty water spiders appeared more entertaining than being near them.

Craving silence, he began to mentally formulate ideas of how to bring Milla back. She had promised to see him again, and she never broke her promises. Malen had received her wish- Crow had returned, but his wish now seemed impossible.

Maybe Malen would know of a chant to revive Milla. One of the Crones might- they seemed ancient enough to be able to uncover one. The Codex contained innumerous files of information from the Icecarls and the Chosen. It should have some idea of what he could do. It _had _to have something. 

Milla always seemed to have to save him from trouble. For once, couldn't he have paid attention? Couldn't he have saved himself? 'I should have died instead,' he thought moodily.

_You always were depressing._

That voice sounded awful familiar. Tal glanced at Milla's light-supported body in alarm, and to an ironic relief, found it still. So where had the voice come from?

'I am officially losing my mind,' he contemplated. 'I'm imagining voices that aren't there and I'm talking to myself.'

_If that is how you want to label this then._

'Are you my conscience?'

_Tal, it's Milla._

'But you're dead.'

_I know I am dead. We all know I am dead. Listen, Tal, my time is short. I cannot talk to you for long. I seek my final path, but my spirit does not perish so quickly. _

'I have no idea what you are talking about! Go back and start over!' ordered Tal, wondering what in the Light's name Milla was babbling to him about.

_Everyone and everything has a time to die. I am being told that this is not my time. _

'So you aren't really dead yet?'

_Yes…and no. My body is dead, but my spirit is not. So I remain in Death until there is some way I can return._

'You need a body to inhabit?'

_That is one choice I have to return, but I do not want that. I wish for my own._

_'Bit picky, aren't you?'_

_Would you rather I inhabit your body so you may dwell in this infernal place?_

_'On second thought…no.'_

_That is what I thought. Now, you need to find someway I can come back._

_'You mean you don't know how to get back?'_

_Oh no, Tal, I just happen to have that wonderful idea in my fur coat! No, I do not have it!_

_'Fine…calm down. No need to get sarcastic. But do you have any idea at all where I can get help? And how come you're talking to me instead of Malen?'_

_You are the only one who knows that I am dead and is thinking of it. It was easier to contact you. Malen…Look at her, Tal. Does she look like she is grieving as you are?_

_Tal whipped around to look at Malen. The Crone was currently captivated with another story from Crow, and laughing as he followed with flamboyant hand movements. 'Oh, yes. She is very sad for your cause, Milla. Totally depressed.'_

_She merely hides it better than you. Malen could be sad, but Crow makes her happy. I am happier that she is like this, and I only wish you were too._

_'Uh, thanks. Listen, why don't you try inhabiting someone else while I think of more things? Try Ebbitt or Clovil or someone.'_

_Ebbitt and Clovil, Tal? Are you trying to make me wish I remain here? Ebbitt's mind will be like entering a complicated labyrinth, and Clovil will be filled with sublimity. _

_'True. Ebbitt might keep you there, too. He enjoys company a lot. But unlike me, he might talk to you out loud…You should try one of the Crones. Or Gill.'_

_I think I will remain nearby, to help you when I can. And my first advice: Tal, take me off your Sunstone light. You are weakening from keeping me up there._

_'Would you rather I carry you until I collapse from that as well?'_

_I just spoke to Ebbitt. I have told of your location, and he will come with the Freefolk._

_'How did you talk to him that fast?'_

_Long story, Tal. For now, you three need to stay where you are._

_Tal stopped obediently, and began to unravel the Sunstone light. He gracefully caught Milla's body, and propped it against the wall _

_"Why are we stopping, Tal?" asked Crow._

_"I need a rest," lied Tal. "And I think the others are coming."_

_"And you know this…how?"_

_"Instinct."_

_"How long will it take them to arrive?"_

_"Umm…" Tal panicked, thinking wildly. _

_Give or take, 26 minutes, according to Ebbitt. _

_"At least 30 minutes," replied Tal. "It will take them a while." Inside, 'You know, it might pay to have you stay there.'_

_I hope that I will not have to._

_'You won't. There will be a way to bring you back.'_

_There should be._

_'You sound confident.'_

_Confidence keeps people optimistic. It is better to love life than to hate existence. _

_'If you say so.'_

_While I am here, can you please ask Crow how he is still living? I do not understand how he lives while Sharrakor does not. The shadow said himself that Crow would die if he did._

_'You trust the shadow more than Crow?'_

_I trust Crow more, but I am merely…curious. _

_'_Sure, Milla. If this is your trust, I wonder what your suspicion is like.'

_You have already experienced it. Remember how we met?_

_'Forget I said anything.' Tal could almost see Milla smiling, and it irritated and annoyed him at the same time. 'Since you're so "curious," I'll ask him.'_

_"Crow?"_

_Crow and Malen looked up from their conversation. "Yes, Tal?"_

_"Just wondering…and don't get me wrong or anything…and I'm not trying to be offensive-" Tal babbled, unsure of how to ask. _

_"Tal. Just ask."_

_"Well, Sharrakor said that if he left you, you would die. So…how are you still alive?"_

_The Freefolk met his gaze, and Tal saw a glimmer of honesty. Malen waited with silence, also searching for truth. "The shadow lied," said Crow, sighing. "He was hoping that none of you would dare to kill me as well, and it almost worked. He didn't expect anyone, especially Malen, to do anything._

_"Everybody thought that I lived only through Sharrakor- that his life and mine were linked. In reality, he depended on _my life. So he could die without much consequence to me. But his thoughts…his memories still linger within." Crow shut his eyes, as if in pain. "These brief flashes keep coming. I have no idea what they mean, and it's all a blur. This shadow had a long life, apparently. One of these days, I will finally understand a memory of his."

_Suddenly, Crow opened his eyes, and they were wide with shock. "And I think I just did right now." He abruptly stood. "We have to get up to the main floors. Now."_

_Malen stood also, a look of confusion marring her face. "Why? What happened? What did you see? What is going on? Why am I asking so many questions?"_

_Tal and Crow stared at her. "Where do I start?" asked Crow. "We just have to go up there. There's some…shadow…that's been ordered to cause some mayhem from Sharrakor. I saw a memory of his that expressly commanded to distract everybody while he would kill all three of you. And…I don't know why you're asking so many questions."_

_"I can't get up there so quickly," said Tal, stressing out. "What will we do with Milla? Wait- You two go on ahead, and I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. Ebbitt should be coming soon. For now, the two of you should just run."_

_"Running," said Crow. He took Malen's arm, and took off. Tal watched as they disappeared through the winding corridors, worry etched across his face. _

_"Good luck."_

**_Author's Note: _**I would appreciate it if you left a review to tell me what you thought about this.


	10. Attempts of Escape

**Author's Note:**I am SO sorry I was not able to update sooner. I will not go into the disaster, but merely say that my Microsoft Word was not available. All my work had to be rewritten again. My individual responses to your reviews will be at the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading, and for the others, thank you for your reviews.

This is for my friend, Eriko Myoujin/Word of a Sayre. It's a welcome back present, basically.

**Disclaimer:**Not mine, will never be, I wish it was, don't sue me. On with the story.

**Chapter Ten:****Attempts of Escape**

Tal was unable to comprehend the situation around him. Malen and Crow had just departed for the main halls of the Castle, and now he was alone, amidst the dank cavern, with no company save for 

Sharrakor had a surprising defeat earlier from the Crone Malen, but he had not departed from the Castle with peace. His shadow minions still lurked above, creating havoc. Perhaps they had not yet learned of their master's demise. Crow and Malen were supposed to have left to settle that disturbance. How, he did not know.

He also wished he had followed them. Though he was Emperor of the Castle, he did not venture frequently to the underground chambers. The result of this was his current situation.

He was lost.

How long had he been wandering this cavern? Several minutes had passed already. The enormity of his situation perplexed him, and he fervently wished he was three years old once more, playing Colors with his Great-Uncle Ebbitt.

He could not though. He was Emperor now. And his duty was to protect his people.

_Do not worry, Tal. Help is arriving soon._

'Thank you, Milla,' Tal thought weakly. He immediately quickened his pace, breaking into a run. He had long since given up with the bed of light for Milla, and was now carrying her. Unfortunately, this also depleted him of energy. Shaking his head, he focused on finding an exit. Spiritshadows were currently ensuing chaos above, and he needed haste.

'Milla, where is the current location of the Freefolk that are supposed to meet me?'

_I cannot contact them anymore. The keeper at this...dismal place I am in has limited me to speak to only one being. But I remember that your uncle Ebbitt and Clovil are arriving soon._

'Why can you not speak to them anymore?' asked Tal, dodging a boulder in his path. 'And why did you not choose Malen?' Tal was finding it difficult to multi-task- looking for an exit, carrying Milla, talking to Milla, and focusing on his Sunstone. 'Were you able to speak to Ebbitt?'

_Malen is much too preoccupied with her current situation, and of...other thoughts. Ebbitt's mind was complicated to delve within, and his thought patterns were rather sporadic to attempt comprehension. _

'And I do not appear preoccupied?' replied Tal exasperatedly. 'Did you expect my uncle's mind to be organized and understandable? What of Clovil?'

_Clovil did not know where they were when I was last able to speak to him. He claims they are lost, despite Ebbitt's own claims that they were not, for they had the Codex's instruction-_

**BOOM.**

Milla's report was interrupted with that ear-splitting explosion. The explosion caused numerous fine stone particles to fly in the air, as well as many more other sizeable pieces of rock. Even though Milla was dead and unable to virtually feel pain, Tal immediately faced away from the explosion, covering Milla. Coughing, he instinctively began to form a Red Ray of Destruction. Spiritshadows could not make solid objects implode, could they?

'To attack or not to attack...'

_Do not attack, Tal._

'And why not?'

_Listen._

'How is it that you force me to listen to my enemy first when you met me by trying to strangle me? I find this highly unfair,' protested Tal. But he tensed, trying to listen. Muffled voices were ensuing from the dust around him.

Voices that sounded very familiar.

"...have to do that?' said one, exasperated and coughing.

"No other way my good man," answered a second voice, surprisingly gleeful and clear through the clouds of dust. "And it was fun!"

Tal recognized that voice immediately. Who else, after all, did he know that would detonate cavern walls and then later speak of it as an enjoyable task?

"Hello, Uncle Ebbitt," greeted Tal. When the two blurred figures began to look around wildly for his voice, he raised his free right hand, focusing his Keystone to glow violet. Unfortunately, his left side was steadily becoming numb as he forced it to carry the weight of Milla. If she could see the situation she was in right now, she would be very…affronted. He sighed and returned her to both arms. "Over here!"

_You know Tal, I can still hear your thoughts._

"Dark take it," cursed Tal. She was either smirking at him or raising an eyebrow. Either one.

"Dark take what?" Clovil appeared next to him, a cloth pressed against his mouth.

"Everything," mumbled Tal.

"Why is everyone talking in the dust?" An indigo light flared around them, and Tal was able to see his great-uncle Ebbitt and his rather prominent nose. Ebbitt grinned maniacally at him. Clovil glanced at him, apparently doubtful of his uncle's sanity. Tal couldn't blame him.

"Perhaps because you decided to explode a path here?" replied Clovil, quirking a brow.

"Nonsense!" cried Ebbitt, waving his arms airily and nearly concussing Clovil and Tal. "Never mind that sticky bit. Besides, the Crones want to talk to Tal. Time to go!" And with that, he immediately did an about face, marching through the halls, oblivious to the fact that the two were staring blankly at his retreating back.

Meanwhile, at the former Violet level, Malen and Crow ran haphazardly through a new battle raging between the Icecarls, Castlefolk, and Spiritshadows. The refreshing part was that the Icecarls and Castlefolk now fought together with a purpose, unlike the last battle five circlings ago, where they fought each other. Malen was confident that the Spiritshadows did not stand a chance against the combined power.

Unfortunately, the battle was rather difficult to cross. Malen desperately sought council with the Crones, but like before, could not concentrate amid the chaos. Crossing the field of battle was dangerous and nerve wracking, as beams of light shot past the two once in a while, a sword thrust would come a little too close, and a Spiritshadow would come ever so near…

Luckily for her, she had many benefits. For one, Crow was her companion, and every once in a while, would fire at any lunging Spiritshadows, and instantly blocking her from harm. Another thing was her black furs- they made her recognizable as a Crone, and despite the confusion of her people on _why _a Crone would be amidst a battle, they covered for her too.

Lost in her thoughts- which were very inconvenient to think of at the moment- Malen's head was nearly sliced apart from a sneaking shadow with blades for arms. Fortunately, a nearby Icecarl slashed at the offending creature's body, tearing it apart. "Crone Malen!" gasped the Icecarl. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes," replied Malen, shouting through the shrieks of battle cries and shadows. Quickly, she dodged a nearby Red Ray of Destruction. "Do you know of where are the Crones located at the present? I must speak to them right away!"

"The Crones are gathered at the Audience Chamber," replied the Icecarl in an undertone. "Be wary of your entrance, however. The shadows also seek entrance.

"Thank you!" cried Malen, grabbing hold of Crow and began heading towards the Hall.

"Good luck," whispered the Icecarl. The warrior disappeared into the fight, slicing through the shadows in her path, shouting a battle cry.

Crow, who was not as slender and graceful as Malen, had extreme difficulty trying to follow her through the fighters. Every once in a while he would nearly be singed at his face. And he could not worry only of himself. In her haste, Malen was clearly oblivious to the Spiritshadows trying to murder her, and he had to continue firing light at the fools who tried. _'How far away is this Audience Chamber?' _he thought furiously.

He almost crashed into Malen when she stopped, paled, and shoved him into a hidden corner behind several statues of famous Chosen. "In there!" she hiss, running after him.

"What happened?" he asked, bewildered.

"Look out there," replied Malen, wringing her hands. "Ohh…how are we going to enter?" she muttered.

Crow peeked out from the statue of some Chosen named Ramellan, and stared at two giant gleaming doors. This was where the fiercest battle lay. The Spiritshadows undoubtedly wanted to kill all that were inside, and the Icecarls were doing their very best to keep them at bay. To his surprise, many of the Castlefolk had joined the fray, protecting the Icecarls. This was new.

A sharp prod to his side returned him to reality. "Any ideas on how to enter, Crow?" asked Malen. "It seems rather impossible- so many are blocking our only way in. And if we do manage to enter, a shadow will follow us in…"

But the former Freefolk leader returned her worried face with twinkling eyes, grinning. "Why are you smiling? I find it highly impossible that you can find humor in our current predicament. So why do you smile?"

"Because," Crow said impishly, visions of a nose-picking child coming to him, "That is not the only way to get in."

Malen's eyes widened, and she whispered, "Lead me there."

"So what took you two so long?"

Clovil rolled his eyes, and then replied apathetically, "Ebbitt was using the Codex."

"That makes no sense," answered Tal, glancing at him. "The Codex is the most informative object in the Dark World. How could you get lost?"

"Sure it makes sense," mumbled Clovil. "Ebbitt was reading the Codex while it was his breast-plate again. And it took an hour of suspicious walking in circles for me to realize that he was reading it while it was _upside down_. Ebbitt couldn't figure out where we were, so he just well, blasted his own path to you."

Tal groaned and stared ahead at his uncle, who was humming tunelessly to himself, staring at the jagged walls in fascination. To his shock, Ebbitt was many stretches away from them.

"I guess those Crones gave him some good exercise, eh?" said Clovil, following his gaze and grinning. "Uhh…Tal, why are you smirking at me like that?"

"Because," replied Tal, smiling, "were Milla alive, you would not be, especially after that comment."

Clovil paled slightly, shooting a terrified look at the body Tal was still carrying. "You know, I was about to offer to carry her for you, since you looked so tired, but now I fear even in death, she'll still find a way to bring me there too."

Tal slumped his shoulders. "It was a good offer though. I'll ask Milla if she minds you carrying her…"

_NO._

"…And that's a no." Tal sighed, and adjusted her body once more. "And it's going to be a long walk…"

"Sorry, Tal," said Clovil. "But it looks like both her and I are unwilling."

"Dark."

'Anyways,' thought Tal, 'How was Ebbitt at the Ruin Ship?'

_He provided entertainment, truly._

'Are you being sarcastic? Oh, and do you know why the Crones want to talk to me?'

_No. To both questions._

Tal sensed her frosty reply. 'Do you want to be left alone?'

**_YES._**

****

'Yes, ma'am,' replied Tal meekly.

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of chapter ten. Yes, it was rather talky, but that's my fault, being the author. I hope you liked it. I'll write longer chapters as the story goes on. I don't even know how long this will go! Anyways, I would appreciate it if you left a review to tell me what you thought. I'll have this update soon.

And here are the individual replies I promised at the start!

**Saya****: **Wow, you commented fast. I had just placed the ninth chapter and then hours later, your review comes…but for the earlier chapter. Oh well. Everyone apparently liked the arguments with the consciences. I guess the 'first sign of madness' thing must have started for Tal and Milla. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ninjamonkey****: **Thank you! I'll update sooner this time. Promise.

**Bob** (for both reviews)**: **Malen will be a bit more distrustful of Crow, as it is her nature. As of now, she's in a bit of a hurry to talk to the other Crones to suspect him. Bad timing, but she'll learn. As for your other question, it's not exactly Milla's time to die, as later chapters will prove she will be needed.

**Largosan****:** Thank you! Er…wait. I wrote Milla without her Talons? Dark take it all…EDITS

**WingedUnicorn123: **Glad to hear it ;

**Chris: **Yay! I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for your TWO reviews.

**Fish Dance: **Woohoo! Someone likes my fanfic! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for your three amusing reviews.

**Momeythecow****: **I'm horrible when it comes to settings. Once I start writing about the settings, it's going to be hard to stop. I'm naturally a narrative writer, but this story's been mostly dialogue. Darn it. Hmm…yes, at the epilogue of the sixth book, Garth Nix said that Malen would stay with some other Crones at the Castle as a permanent embassy. Ebbitt liked the sound of the Crones and went with Milla. Hope that cleared things a bit.

**Sasafras****: **Ack, forgive me for the rather unrealistic point of view on Seventh Tower. This is my bit of fantasy, so I apologize if it offends you. Thanks for your opinion.

**MzHissyFits****: **I'm so sorry! You could still write your story! I'd love to see your ideas.

**ShaDowX287: **Okay! I'll set right to work on those things then.

**Jon: **I'm really sorry that the story faded from what you were expecting. I tend to write humor stories though, as serious moods are difficult to portay. Thank you for voicing your thoughts.

**Frannie: **Hiii Frannie! Heh. I personally replied to your review, so you've already had the reply. More chapters are coming soon!

**Audi Katia: **Aww, thank you for the compliments and the rose! I'll be updating more frequently, so you will see Milla's fate. She's not going to stay dead, that's all I can say. Tal and Milla stories are awesome.

**Coldfire****: **I love reading Garth Nix's books too! His Abhorsen trilogy was a wonderful read, though I do wonder about Lirael's future. I might write a fanfiction for that series one day. Thanks for your review!


	11. Almost There

**Author's Note: **Whoever's still keeping track of this story (there's not that many of you, is there?), I'm sorry! Don't hurt me. I know I promised to update sooner, but…Yeah. No excuses, right? So here's the eleventh chapter. I have quite honestly forgotten how long I was supposed to make this story, really. Oops. This chapter's rather…short.

**Disclaimer: **I honestly do not like writing these disclaimers, but some lawyers will come in a mob with torches if I don't. Just kidding. Proper credit goes to Garth Nix.

**Reviewers **(sniff I love you guys)

Kjata: Hi Gaia! Thanks for reviewing. You really should read this series. They're rather short. Yay.

Ninjamonkey: Umm…if you've given up on this story, I really can't blame you. I have sporadic updates. I'm glad you like it.

Death's Angel: Thank you!

Orangetabby: Ha, your review was amusing- another wonderful internal battle of the consciences. Everyone liked that part a lot. I guess the 'first sign of insanity' thing comes to play. Thank you for reviewing!

master fireball: Thank you! ; Ack, you reviewed in August? Talk about bad updating --;

SignalAutoS13: Perhaps you should have screamed 'Update' to me repeatedly. But thanks!

key of silence: I think Milla's half of Tal's conscience. The other two quarters are the ones arguing with each other. It's hard to explain, so perhaps I should give up trying to before it sounds worse.

Baliveia: Thank you so much! It's wonderful to know when people like your stories. You honestly added me to your favorites list? checks THANK YOU.

Arodic: Thank you! I can't end the roll when I've gone this far. Some reviewers will throw tomatoes or in my friend's case, hit me with a pan.

Adam Kadamon The Nuetral Angel: Hah. The major romantic point in the entire story was rather clichéd, but hey, it's a bit of a romance fic. Cliché comes every now and then.

Annekachan: Thank you for the suggestions. Most reviews don't really have them, and it pays to know the faults of a story. I'll have to find a way to balance Crow and Malen now…

Akyl: OO; Okay, she's coming back!...Don't kill me, please.

Justin: Thanks! I love Ebbitt too. The characters that bring the comic relief are the best. I'll add more Ebbitt scenes for you.

Iamrecognized: Thank you!

Reviews can really make the author's head inflate. On with the story!

**Chapter Eleven: Almost There**

**MILLA'S POV**

This current place I was residing in, wherever it was, remained as dismal, silent, and eerily not as empty as I would have liked. I still could not understand why I was not dead. All Icecarls went to the Ice if they did not die in battle, and all who left were never heard from again. Not one imprint of theirs was left behind, so my situation struck me odd. I had never spoken to those already past, and due to this normality, I was quite lost in this location.

Even more strange, I was still able to contact those in the Dark World. Not that this place was not gloomy either. The only light in here radiates from other wandering spirits. Yes, I glowed too. Yes, I tried speaking with them. No, they were not very talkative.

But I digress.

In my last adventure with Tal, I had attempted my own life by pleading for the Ice after my mistakes. There, death was not as frightening. My people do not fear death. But now, I could honestly say that I did not want to die. There is something I have yet to fulfill before I depart. Perhaps this was why there was still some part of me clinging to the living world.

And for some reason, that part was attached to Tal. He was the only person I could communicate with now. At the beginning, when I first arrived in the bleak dimension, I could speak to nearly everyone I focused upon. Yet minutes later, all thoughts with them were disconnected, and my mind was directly linked with Tal's. I could hear every single thought, see every memory, and speak through him.

Oh, this shall be most amusing. Tal apparently went through an awkward stage in life.

He will be rather mortified once he knows that I know what he knows.

There were more confusing things though. And I can ponder over them once I finish stressing over abandoning my people during an attack. One thought was how my mind was only with Tal's, and why there was some part of his mind that could not be seen. Perhaps it is the romance department, and he houses his secret crushes in there. I wonder who this secret girl is…

I really should focus.

Back to battle tactics.

I needed to start instructing Tal on them, since he obviously cannot lead one himself. I do not believe Castlefolk were much warriors. Yes. Battle tactics and my people. Not Tal. Why did I keep thinking of Tal?

I could only hope that he was unable to hear my thoughts like I can his. Because then I believe both of us are in for some deep embarrassment. However, my past was something he would never understand. His mind was filled with memories of his family, while my own parents died before I met him. He fought for his family in the previous battle. What was his incentive this time?

**NARRATOR'S POV** (once more)

'Great,' thought Tal. Somehow, he could hear Milla laughing in his head. He did not know whether to be frightened, dreamy, or slightly confused. He could settle for all three. Milla never struck him as the easily amused type, so she probably had something dreadfully humorous to laugh about. Then again, Icecarls had some weird sense of humor that he never understood. 'She has a nice laugh though…'

'Ack. Emperor, FOCUS,' berated Tal silently. 'No daydreaming amid chaos. I don't think that's allowed or something.'

_Is something the matter, Tal?_

'None whatsoever,' he lied.

_Stop lying. But I shall drop the subject…_

'Should I be suspicious of that?'

"Tal."

_No…_

"Tal?"

'Now you're lying.'

"TAL."

The emperor nearly dropped Milla. Clovil was staring at him with a mixture of confusion, concern, and amusement and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Tal, if you would so kindly return to the Dark World for this lowly being and stop flirting with Milla, we need to confer on something," said the Freefolk.

"Like what?" he snapped.

"Do I detect some hostility?" Clovil looked flabbergasted and clapped a hand to his cheek. "But I think you should lower your voice. I apologize for interrupting whatever conversation you were having, but the exit is being guarded by some Spiritshadow. We can't leave these caverns without passing it."

"Do you have any shadow jars?"

"No. All the ones we had were used in the war with Sharrakor, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, but I rather hoped you found some when you cleaned the Cavern of the Freefolk. Did you find any?"

"…Not particularly. I was supposed to clean that place?"

"Clovil!"

"Uh, Tal, why are you looking at me like you want to strangle me? Tal?"

Ebbitt watched in slight fascination as Tal's eyes flashed dangerously. As much as Tal wished to literally strangle Clovil, he could not. He was carrying Milla, and he was not letting go of her for anything.

As the boys bickered, Ebbitt fiddled with his Sunstone ring. It had been flickering ever since his multiple door creations, and now it seemed as if it wished to play Colors. He tapped it experimentally on a convenient rock nearby, and a blue light ricocheted out upon impact, bouncing against the cavern walls. He blinked when the light crashed into the Spiritshadow-sentinel-thing, and watched as the shadow began to flicker in multiple hues as his Sunstone had in delight. He had never seen a shadow turn rainbow before.

The shadow scampered in agony, and eventually toppled upon thin air, vanishing completely. Ebbitt clapped his hands, enchanted.

He then proceeded to try and change Clovil into different colors.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" Tal had, of course, noticed Ebbitt knocking his Sunstone against Clovil's head.

"The shadow didn't like being purple. I wanted to see if Clovil liked the color green."

"…What?"

Tal glanced at the exit and found it unguarded. "Uncle, where did the shadow go?"

Ebbitt shrugged. "No idea. It turned purple, screamed, and then disappeared."

"Maybe we should get going then," added Clovil, eager now that Tal's fury had subsided. "The Crones are waiting."

The emperor checked how much time had passed in his Sunstone, and found an hour had rippled by while he was in the caverns.

He yelped and emerged from their hiding spot, hurrying to make up for lost time. Ebbitt and Clovil were on his heels.

The Crones could help Milla, and that was all he needed to hear.

**Inside the Assembly Hall**

"Finally, we're near the entrance," mumbled Crow. "I don't think the other shadows saw us."

Crow fumbled to unlock the hatch, struggling with only the dim light of the Sunstone to guide him. He could not fully brighten his Sunstone- the shadows would see.

He had found his former shortcut blocked with more battles, and he and Malen had to use the only other free route- the air vents. They had crawled within the dusty, compressed path, checking their position every now and then to see where they were through the cracks in the vents. At last, they had reached it. They could hear the faint voices of the Crones below.

The hatch unlocked beneath his fingers, and he sighed in relief. However, he held his breath again as he jumped to the floor below.

The Freefolk boy stumbled as he landed, and his impact echoed around the chamber. Malen's worried face appeared above. "Are you alright?"

"Just…fine." His leg ached from the jolt, yet he could not tell her that. "This looks like the room next to the Assembly Hall, so we can go through the nearest door."

"How do I get down?"

"You have to jump."

"I can't jump from here!" She looked aghast.

"Yes, you can. I'll catch you."

She hesitated. _She doesn't trust me, _Crow realized with a sinking heart. _But I guess that's my price to pay…_

"Malen, we're running out of time."

This coaxed her. She did her Rovkir breathing, and took her leap; eyes open to danger as she was taught.

The Crone was caught into Crow's outstretched arms to her surprise. He gave a halfhearted smile at her shock, and gently set her to the ground before striding towards a door.

"I think this leads to the Hall," he said. "But if it isn't…" His Sunstone flared scarlet. "Ready?"

Malen gazed at him. _I still do not trust him fully. Yes, he caught me, but where does that door really lead? _

"Crone Malen?"

_I've gone this far…I can't be having doubts now._

She nodded, and he opened the door.

No attack came. Yet someone was blocking their path. They spoke.

"Why are you here?"

A/N: oo Review! I'll update faster this time, I swear! …And if not, you have the right to throw the rotten fruit.


End file.
